Girl Meets Hormones
by damnrucas
Summary: The six friends are experiencing body changes, especially Riley, who wants to start acting more like a couple with Lucas, after witnessing her two friends making out she decides to try it with her boyfriend, the two get caught up in each other and soon become very comfortable with public displays of affection.


p class="p1"The six group of friends were sitting at their usual spot in Topanga's. Farkle and Smackle, who was practically on top of Farkle, while Maya was on Zay's lap. Riley and Lucas just sat close to each other, neither one a fan of public displays of affection. They gazed into each other's eyes lovingly trying to block out what their friends were doing, it seems ever since they took health class everyone had started acting different, especially Farkle and Smackle they could barely keep their hands off each other. With Zay and Maya it was a different story they weren't dating, they were just super comfortable with each other, Maya always sits on his lap and sometimes they even hold hands. Riley and Lucas have shown affection toward each other but nothing like what Smackle and Farkle were doing right now. Maya was getting annoyed with the sickeningly in love couple and cleared her throat loudly. Zay picking up on her annoyance decided to butt in. "Y'all gonna come up for air anytime soon?" He asked with a laugh. Smackle pulled away from her boyfriend and looked at the others. "Did you know there's a record of a couple kissing for 24 hours without coming up for air, only breathing through their noses?" She stated before standing up and leading Farkle out of Topanga's, clearly the couple had other plans and the others weren't invited. Maya raised an eyebrow and looked at Zay. "You think?" Zay shrugged. Riley and Lucas were confused. Riley was the first one to speak up. "What?" She asked curious. Maya shrugged it off. It hadn't been long since the overly affectionate couple left and the energy of the group changed, Maya and Zay were chatting amongst themselves while Riley and Lucas moved to a table. They didn't say a word just looked at each other. Riley could get lost in his green orbs. Lucas couldn't stop thinking about what kissing Riley would be like, not just a peck but actual kissing. Riley tore her intense stare away from him before clearing her throat. Lucas immediately picked up on her discomfort and reached out to take her hand. Riley felt shock waves all through out her body, a hundred million butterflies swarming around in her stomach. If this was how she reacted when he held her hand how would she react to kissing him, much like Farkle and Smackle were doing. Riley looked back up at Lucas and a thought came to mind. "Lucas?" She asked him. Lucas intertwined their fingers together. "Yeah?" Riley breathed in deeply before coming out with it. "Bay window, bay window right now." She said. Lucas raised his eyebrows clearly stunned by her request or more like demand. Riley didn't give him time to answer she stood up and leaded him out of Topangas./p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"It was close to dinner time and Riley was home alone, Auggie was at Ava's, and her parents were out on a date. Of course they would have never let Riley stay home alone so they asked her to watch Auggie, he however wanted to go to Ava's house and Riley didn't object. Lucas was upstairs waiting for her to let him in, Riley knew her parents would never let Lucas stay over especially since they're dating now. The two could almost never be alone together but that was going to change tonight. Riley rushed up the stairs to her room and quickly let Lucas in. Lucas shut the window and sat down next to her at the bay window. Riley hesitantly went to sit on his lap. Lucas smiled. "You've never done this before." He commented. Riley shrugged and looked at him. "Do you think we act like boyfriend and girlfriend?" She asked out of the blue. Lucas' eyes widened. "Woah, where did that come from?" Riley sighed and went to get off his lap but he held her so she couldn't move. "No, stay. I like it." He said. Riley blushed and stayed put. "Today, Farkle and Smackle have you ever wanted to do that?" She asked him. Lucas felt like it was a million degrees and gulped out his response. "Have you?" He asked back. Riley leaned her head on his shoulder. "I always want to be close to you." She said. Lucas looked down at her suddenly feeling the intense urge to kiss her. Riley looked into his eyes. Lucas took a deep breath before leaning down and kissing her softly. Riley held the kiss for a few moments before pulling away. "Wow." She said as opened her eyes after seeing fireworks going off. Lucas chuckled and nodded. "Uh-huh." He said nervously. Riley buried her face in his neck and giggled. She then flashbacks to earlier today when she noticed Farkle kissing Smackles neck. Riley softly kissing Lucas' neck which immediately got a rise out of him. He closed his eyes trying not to make a sound. Riley pulled away. "Did you like that?" she asked him embarrassed. Lucas nodded eagerly. Riley wanted him to make the next move, she wanted to be just as comfortable with her boyfriend as Smackle was with Farkle. Lucas looked at her before leaning in and kissing her again, this time holding it longer. Riley pulled away before leaning back in and pressing her lips to his again. The two started breathing heavily but she didn't want to stop. Lucas ran his hand down her back sending shivers up Riley's spine. They pulled back and looked at each other passionately. "Do you trust me?" He asked leaning his forehead against hers. Riley nodded. "Of course I do." Lucas hesitated before leaning in slowly and kissing her deeply, he held the sides of her face then slowly opened his mouth. Riley was on cloud nine, her body had never felt anything like this before and she didn't want to stop, when she felt him open his mouth she was nervous but she'd seen in movies how couples in love kiss and she'd always wanted to do it with Lucas. Riley pushed her tongue into his mouth, Lucas hesitantly started moving his tongue around hers. Riley shifted so she was straddling Lucas and started massaging his tongue with hers. Lucas let out a deep sigh before deepening the kiss, pulling away just a bit to bite her lower lip. Riley pulled away to catch her breath. "I love it." She said before leaning down and kissing him again. /p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"The next day the six friends were sitting at Topangas except this time something was different, Maya sat on Zay's lap as usual, and Smackle sat on Farkles. Lucas and Riley were in one chair, she was on his lap and they were kissing and really getting into it. Maya's eyes widened as she saw her best friend straddle Lucas, and Zay smirked as he noticed Lucas touch her butt. Maya looked at him amused. "He touched the butt." Zay started chuckling. Farkle was staring at the two of them wide eyed while Smackle was looking on like she was proud. Ten minutes went by and the four friends were started to get annoyed, Zay tried to concentrate on Maya but the sound his best friend was making distracted him. Smackle looked on as she realized that not even her and Farkle got that far. Lucas and Riley were in their own little world, Riley had her hands in his hair while Lucas kept pulling her closer, it was almost like they were back at the bay window. Farkle cleared his throat having had enough of the couples noises. Riley waved him off without pulling away from her boyfriend. Farkle's mouth widened. Maya rolled her eyes. "Riley." She said in an annoyed tone. "Ri-laaay." She called out again. Zay decided to join her. "Lucas." no answer. "LUCAS!" Still no answer. Smackle groaned and stood up. "RUCAS!" still nothing. Annoyed and slightly disgusted by their friends very long make out session the four left. Riley giggled against her boyfriends lips. Lucas stood up with her legs wrapped around his waist and laid her down on the couch which was before occupied by Zay and Maya. The four were outside looking in through the window, mouths hung open. Riley rolled over so she was on top of Lucas and started kissing his neck. Lucas ran his hands up her shirt. Farkle was about to make a sound when Smackle put her hand over his mouth. He had a look of pure horror on his face. Riley and Lucas were making out, and it was getting intense. "Riley." He whispered against her lips, Riley kept her eyes closed. "What?" Lucas started kissing her neck. The two were breathing heavily, and they had no idea that they were being watched. Riley responded to his neck kissing by grabbing a hold of his shirt, the two were in complete bliss. Just as Riley was helping Lucas take off his shirt Mr Matthews came around the corner. The four friends all spun around and pointed their fingers at him with their mouths wide open. Cory looked at them confused. "Whats wrong with you guys, wait a minute where's-" he didn't finished his sentence as his eyes widened in horror, his little girl was straddling Lucas friar right inside his wife's bakery. Cory felt faint, and when he watched Riley take off her shirt he passed out right on the ground. /p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"Maya knew that her best friend was probably never going to be able to see Lucas after this so she dragged Zay into the bakery and walked over to the couple. "Mr Matthews." Zay coughed out loudly. Lucas who was now on top shielding his girlfriend from his best friend swat him away with his hand. Maya leaned in close trying her best to shield out the sounds. Lucas could feel her watching them and hid his face in Riley's neck. Riley giggled. "What Peaches?" She asked annoyed her lips all plump and her hair all messed up. Zay spoke up scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "Uh- we don't mean to interrupt y'alls disgusting love fest but Mr Matthews-" As soon as Riley heard that she pushed Lucas off her and started putting her shirt back on. Lucas, scared for his life stood up and ran to the back. Maya started laughing. Suddenly Smackle came running in. "Mr Matthews is on the war path." She squeaked out. Farkle was trying to hold him back by jumping on him and hanging on like a monkey. Maya turned around to notice her best friend no where to be seen. Zay put a hand over his face and sighed. Meanwhile Lucas and Riley were back at the bay window just sitting, cuddling staring up at the stars. They both had clothes on. Riley was laying down, her head in his lap. Lucas was laying back against the pillows running his hand through her hair. "How long do you think we got until I'm chased out of here?" Riley smirked before getting up and locking her door. "However long we want." Lucas raised both eyebrows. "Riley Matthews what has gotten into you?." He pulled her toward him. "I just figured we start acting like a couple." Lucas leaned in and kissed her softly. "I should go, I really don't want to die tonight." He chuckled against her lips. Riley pouted and clung to the sides of his shirt. "Sleep over." Lucas was tempted, especially when she started kissing his neck. "I-I really shouldn't." Riley pulled away and leaned up taking his earlobe in between her teeth. Lucas couldn't hold back anymore he picked her up and walked toward her bed. He laid her down and got on top. Riley ran her hands down his back. "I've never felt like this, I've never wanted anything so much." She sighed against his shoulder. Lucas kissed her neck, sucking on it gently. "Do you want to stop?" Riley threw her head back and closed her eyes. "No-but we should, or we might go too far." Lucas pulled away and looked at her. "Are we ready for that?" He asked. Riley bit her lip nervously. "I think if we were we'd just do it without question." Lucas nodded agreeing with her. Riley laid her head on his chest. Lucas kissed her forehead. /p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"All of a sudden they heard knocking on the door. Riley groaned and hid her face in her boyfriends neck. "Riley it's mom, I know you two are just kissing but your father is having a heart attack out here." Riley chuckled. Riley pulled the covers over her and Lucas. Lucas started laughing. The two young lovers heard a loud bang and then a cry. "Riley open the door before your father breaks his back!" Topanga was chuckling. "You're killing him again Riley!" Her little brother yelled out. Lucas sat up. Riley looked at him. "Where you going?" she asked in a tired voice one that he found absolutely adorable. Lucas just stood up and walked over to the door. Riley gasped before hiding under her covers. Once the door opened Cory came charging through falling on top of his daughters bed. Lucas stood behind him with an amused expression. Topanga looked at Lucas. "Please tell my husband you didn't have sex with my daughter." She asked him sternly. Auggie looked on confused. "What's sex?" Cory started yelling and shot up. "YOU!" he pointed at Lucas. Lucas calmly stood there waiting for Mr. Matthews to stop hyperventilating. Riley not wanting her boyfriend to get killed stood up and showed him that she was clothed. "Daddy nothing happened!" Cory put a hand over his heart. "Oh thank god, but wait a minute I saw you with him through the window at the bakery!" Riley blushed. "Mom?" Topanga looked at her daughter, the two had a talk a long time ago about how Riley wanted to start acting more like a couple with Lucas. Topanga understood and only gave Riley one condition. No sex. Riley vowed that she wouldn't have sex with Lucas without talking to her first. "Honey, she isn't doing anything wrong, remember our make outs?" Cory's eyes lit up at the memories. "Yes but-" Topanga put a hand on his shoulder. "She's three years older than us when we had our first make out." Cory sighed. Riley scrunched up her nose disgusted. "Oh god." She crawled back under the covers. /p  
p class="p2" /p  
p class="p1"Auggie was bored of just standing around so he went downstairs to get a juice box. Lucas was highly amused. Cory had seemed to settle down and stood beside his wife calmly. Riley looked at her parents. She knew her mother trusted her but her father was a different story. "Can Lucas stay the night daddy?" Cory was about to object when the window opened and in came Maya, Farkle, Zay, and Smackle. Topanga chuckled and tugged her husband by the shirt out of their daughter's room. "No funny business you two!" she said before shutting the door. Maya who was shocked looked toward the door. "What just happened?" Riley smiled widely and looked at her friends. "My parents trust me, and they trust Lucas." Lucas slipped off his shoes before getting into bed beside Riley. Maya pouted. "Hey, that's my spot." Riley patted the other spot next to her, Maya happily jumped on the bed and laid next to her. Zay scoffed. "What am I chopped liver?" Maya who was exhausted snuggled up to Riley without a word. Lucas had his arms around his girlfriend, who was laying on his chest. Farkle and Smackle sat at the bay window all snuggled up together. Zay slept on the other side of Maya. Just then the door busted open and Shawn came running in. "YOU!" he said pointing at Zay. Zay screamed like a girl and bolted off the bed and on the bay window disrupting a sleeping Farkle. Lucas just laid there with a satisfied smirk knowing he would never be chased out of Riley's bedroom anymore because her parents trusted him. /p  
p class="p2"Once the others were asleep Riley stroked her boyfriend's cheek. "Lucas?" she whispered. "Hmm what?" he said sleepily." Riley smiled at how cute he was. "Let's make out." Lucas opened one eye and pulled her on top of him. "Okay." He said simply before kissing her passionately. Riley kissed back, Lucas still half asleep wanted to be on top so he tried flipping them around but just as he did Maya turned over and both of them went flying off the bed. Lucas held onto Riley tightly as they landed on her rug. They started giggling then began kissing again. The two were still going at it, making sounds that woke up their friends. The first one awake was Zay who didn't have a very comfortable spot. "Seriously." He walked over to the bed and shook Maya awake. Maya growled not wanting to be disturbed. Zay backed away a little scared before going down to the living room to sleep. The next two awake were Farkle and Smackle they groaned as they heard their friends making kissing noises. Farkle whined and put the pillow over his ears. Smackle threw a pillow at the couple annoyed. "Unbelievable." Not wanting to listen anymore she stood up and dragged a sleeping Farkle down the stairs to sleep on the couch. The last one awake was Maya, unlike the others she wasn't woken up by the couples noises she had to pee. "Riley?" She mumbled out sleepily. Maya got up out of bed and went to the bathroom. As soon as all their friends were out of the room Lucas rushed to the door locking it, then got in the bed next to Riley who was already snuggled up into her pillows. Lucas pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. Maya got done using the bathroom and since she was half asleep she walked into the door. "What the-" she tried opening it. "RILAAY!" she called out sleepily. Sighing she went down to sleep on the couch with the others. Farkle and Smackle were snuggled up together on one side and Zay was on the other side. Maya laid down on top of them which woke them up of course. Settling in she snuggled up to Zay before falling asleep. Riley and Lucas laid in her bed fast asleep with smiles on their faces. /p 


End file.
